


Moments

by JustDrinkTea



Series: Really Pointless Fluff Pieces [3]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Auguste Lives, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Both sexual and not, Courtship, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Firefighter Damen, Fireman Damen, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Model Damen, No Spoilers, Photographer Laurent, Seduction, Snippets, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7516909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustDrinkTea/pseuds/JustDrinkTea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glimpses into the lives of Damen and Laurent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small collection of little snippets I've written over the past couple months! They're just scenes I get stuck in my head and never turned into full fics.
> 
> If you follow me on twitter, you may have seen some of these already!
> 
> But regardless of whether or not you've read any of these, I hope you find one that you enjoy!
> 
> Note that all of these are unbeta'd and unedited! And most of them were written on my phone.

 

 

**I.**

Auguste took a seat on the couch next to Laurent, stretching his feet out casually. “I learned an interesting piece of trivia today,” he mused. 

Laurent raised an eyebrow. He finished glancing over his paragraph before sparing Auguste a glance-- a rarity whenever he was absorbed in a good book. “What's that?”

“I learned,” Auguste said, shifting in his seat, “ _ apparently _ it is custom in Akielos to exchange pins as a sign of courtship.” Auguste’s eyes found Laurent’s, a grin on his lips. “Are you familiar with this custom?”

Quickly, Laurent returned his attention to his book. Auguste had not missed the way his grip tightened on the pages, or the way his cheeks flushed. 

Laurent tried to look disinterested. “I'm not. Though, it's an interesting concept.”

“Hm. Interesting, indeed.”

  
  
  
**II.**

Damen watched intently as Laurent reached for the laces, his slender fingers loosening the ties with practiced ease. The pale of his wrist was revealed and Damen felt his breath catch, felt himself leaning closer. 

Laurent's gaze flickered to him, a warning. 

_ Watch only.  _

The command had sounded simple enough a moment ago, but now as Laurent pulled the leather tie free from the eyelets-- slowly, the cloth loosening in a manner near seductive-- Damen felt as though he might not meet the challenge.  
  
  


**III.**

"Prince Damianos, I assume?"

Damen nodded, taking the stranger’s hand in his own. “I don't believe we've had the pleasure of formally…” he trailed off, his gaze finally meeting the man’s. “...Laurent?”

His skin was somehow lighter, and his hair darker; and though he hid under layers of strange clothes, there was no masking those eyes that Damen had come to know so well.

A coy smile found its way to Laurent’s lips, and his eyes sparkled mischievously. He leaned in close and whispered low. “Don't react.”

  
  


**IV.**

When Damen came to sit next to him on the couch, Laurent thought very little of it. Habitually, he leaned towards Damen, though his eyes never moved from the show playing on the television. 

Until Damen moved in a manner out of habit. He pulled Laurent almost forcefully to him, and kept his arms comfortably tight around his waist as he nuzzled against Laurent’s neck. 

Laurent snorted-- both surprised and amused. “What do you want?” he asked, teasingly. 

“What do I ever want?” Came Damen’s quick reply. He pressed a kiss to Laurent’s collar before settling to join in the viewing. “Will this bother you?” he asked, head resting on Laurent’s shoulder. 

Laurent smiled, rested his cheek against Damen’s soft curls. “Probably not much.”   
  
  


**V.**

Laurent laughed once in disbelief, his gaze focused on his hands in his lap. “The world is not always so black and white, my simple barbarian.”

Damen placed a finger beneath Laurent’s chin, looking to reclaim his focus. Laurent’s eyes, crystal blue, met Damen’s own as he countered, gently. “Nor must it always be a shade of gray.”

 

**VI.**

Laurent crossed the kitchen, closing the feet of space that span between them. “Hey, Damen?”

“Hm?” Damen glanced over his shoulder, shutting the cupboard.

“Try to guess what word I'm thinking of.” Laurent came to a stop and leaned against the counter. There was little room between them now. “It starts with an ‘f’ and ends with a ‘u-c-k’.” A blond eyebrow rose, amused with himself. 

Damen just sighed. “ _ Firetruck, _ ” he said lamely. 

“A good guess.” Laurent moved again, this time to run his hands brazenly slow up Damen’s torso. He stopped when he reached those broad shoulders. “But I was thinking of something a little…” he glanced up at Damen through his lashes, “ _ simpler _ .”

  
  


**VII.**

They lay sprawled on the sheets, catching their breath, sweat still cooling on their skin. Absentmindedly, Damen reached out to stroke his fingers through Laurent’s hair. He enjoyed the way the gold strands shone against the brown of his skin.

“That was enjoyable,” Damen finally managed.

Laurent just laughed-- the sound of it light and breathy. “Yes,” he agreed. “Though you  _ are _ something of a brute; I won’t be riding for a week at the least.”

Damen snorted. “You couldn’t keep yourself away from the stables that long.”

“You may have to do it for me, then,” Laurent replied easily. Then, with a heavy breath, he made to stand. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed with ease, and stood as he had his whole life. But Damen watched as he took two steps on unsteady feet promptly, though unexpectedly, sat back down on the mattress. 

Damen began to laugh, and laughed harder when Laurent whipped his head around to glare; his face was bright red. “I just need another moment!” he insisted loudly.

  
  
  
**VIII.**

“Damianos is yours, then.”

“ _ Mine _ ? No. Damianos is my partner. My friend. My lover…. 

“He is ‘my’ but never  _ mine _ . Can you tell the difference?”

“But as a slave, he--”

“Even as a slave he is impossible to possess; he will always remain his own. Much like capturing a lion, it is the same. You may put such a proud beast in chains, but do you ever really own him?”

  
  
  
**IX.**

It was another one of those nights-- those nights where the gears never stopped turning, where thoughts would slow but never stop. Though the brilliance of Laurent’s mind was a blessing, it felt more like a burden during these times. 

Damen lay beside him to the right-- asleep, snoring. 

Laurent envied him as he struggled even to keep his body in a comfortable position. He turned gently onto his right side, settled for a moment, and move again onto his back. But another couple of breaths passed and restlessness pulled at his muscles again, urging him to already find a new position. 

With a groan, he rolled onto the opposite side, moving slowly so as not to disturb Damen as he continued to sleep. 

However, as he settled, the snoring behind him faded to silence and Laurent could feel Damen wake, shifting. The deep snores had stopped. 

Soon, Laurent felt Damen’s arm wrap ‘round his waist, holding him lazily.

“I woke you,” Laurent said.

“Yes.” Came the reply-- simple, heavy with sleep. “You think too loud.”

Laurent sighed. “I didn’t mean to disturb you.”

“I know.” Damen nuzzled against the back of Laurent’s neck.

“I’ll go think in the other room.” He went to move, to get out of bed; but Damen’s hold tightened on him, if only slightly.

“Stay,” Damen insisted. “I’ll listen.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found some more of these little diddlies sitting on my computer so I decided to throw them up here for everyone to enjoy! Or enjoy in theory.

**X.**

Laurent was speaking-- his face was animated, his eyes twinkling with passion. The thoughts and words flowed freely from his mouth, as they often did when they were alone.

Every so often the breeze would find its way inside and played gently with Laurent’s hair. He never seemed to notice, and would simply push it back behind his ear without giving the action so much as a thought.

Damen, try as he might, was not at all listening to what Laurent was saying. He had given it _several_ good efforts, but had found himself distracted each time.

By Laurent.

Damen shifted on the cushions, simply admiring Laurent’s elegance, his eloquence, his excitement for the subject-- whatever that was.

Eventually, Laurent noticed. His speech slowed and he leaned in closer to Damen, his expression annoyed, but amused all the same. “Are you even listening?” he asked.

With a stupid blink, Damen realized that he had missed the entirety of the conversation. “A little,” he lied.

“You're impossible.”

Damen moved in closer. “Maybe.”

“Horrible, even.”

“The worst.” Damen put a careful hand on Laurent's arm, maneuvered one leg to rest on the other side of his hips. Damen moved them down gently towards the mattress-- Laurent let him.

“I may never speak to you again,” Laurent threatened jokingly. His head rested on the pillow.

Damen couldn't help himself, he closed what little space remained between them and stole a kiss. “Maybe,” he murmured, “there's little need to speak now anyway.”

 

**XI.**

Laurent lay beneath him on the bed, still in that white shirt. His arms rested up above his head, his cheeks flushed, and his gaze intentionally not meeting Damen’s. Damen’s hand hovered near Laurent’s hip, as though afraid touching him would fracture the silent perfection of the moment. 

Then, boldness and desire took over, and Damen grasped him, surging forward to nose and kiss at the sensitive skin above Laurent’s collar. This earned him a pleased sound, and he was encouraged further up Laurent’s neck towards his jaw. He felt fingers tangle themselves in the curls at the nape of his neck, and in response Damen breathes deeply. 

When he finally pulled himself away, Laurent’s eyes were fully closed. Damen took advantage and stole a kiss from Laurent’s lips. 

After, Laurent’s eyes finally met his own. He hesitated, “I…” Softly. Then seemingly changed his mind, and closed his lids again, tilting his head back. 

Damen kissed near Laurent’s ear. “Did you have something to say?” he pressed, his voice low. 

Laurent almost laughed, the sound escaping his lips breathy and amused. “Where to begin.” Damen massaged his thumb against the bone of Laurent’s hip and he shuddered. “It's as though I have everything to say… and nothing at all.” 

Tangled again, it seemed. 

Damen pulled back to look at him and Laurent continued, the carefulness with which he chose his words plain on his face. Always so thoughtful, even like this. “Simple as you may be, you sure have a talent for complicating things.”

Drunk off the moment, Damen grinned. “I make you like this?” 

“Only you make me like this.”

  **XII.**

Sunlight shone off Damen’s curls, lightening the usual darkness of his hair significantly, and Laurent had him sitting so that sun highlighted the gold in his irises. 

They were talking, casually, as Laurent shot. Even when he snapped directions in the midst of conversation, the easygoing mood was not disturbed. 

“Stop looking at the camera,” Laurent chided. “I told you-- off to my right.”

Damen’s grin didn't fall as he corrected his pose. He moved quickly, like a child caught doing something he had been told not to. “I'm not looking at the camera.” 

“Not anymore you're not.”

Damen rested his chin in his hand, shifting so that his elbow sat on his knee comfortably. “I wasn't before, either.” He raised an eyebrow, shifting his eyes back to Laurent, his gaze just shy of dreamy. 

“I said stop it.” But Laurent snapped a photo before he looked away again. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me @[Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/firemandamen) and [tumblr](http://www.justdrinktea.tumblr.com)!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for checking this out! I have several real fics out for the series that you can read if you enjoyed these! Or even if you didn't enjoy these, I guess!  
> \-----  
> Find me @[Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/firemandamen) and [tumblr](http://www.justdrinktea.tumblr.com)!


End file.
